Widely known are touch screen devices including a touch screen. Examples of touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones, and tablets. Touch screen devices detect a gesture performed with a finger, a pen, or a stylus through a touch screen. The touch screen devices operate in response to the detected gesture. Examples of the operation performed in response to the detected gesture are described in Patent Literature 1, for example.
Basic operations of touch screen devices are performed by an operating system (OS) mounted on the devices. Examples of the OS mounted on the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, Android (registered trademark), BlackBerry (registered trademark) OS, iOS, Symbian (registered trademark) OS, Windows (registered trademark) Phone, etc.
Recently widely used are electronic devices including an interactive interface that enables operations in response not only to a gesture but also to voice input. These electronic devices perform operations, such as activation of an application and a search on the Internet, in response to voice.